We Are
by magentalicous
Summary: After graduation what will Logan do? What will happen if he doesn't get into medical school? Is studying too much a bad thing? Logan loves his gf Camille with all his heart but what will happen when someone with beautiful green eyes walks into the picture? A lot of questions I know lol. This is definitely a Lomille for now. But I can guarantee that it will be Kogan by the end : )
1. Flying Caps

So this is my first fanfiction story let me know what you think! I kinda chose 'We Are' as the title because it reminds me of myself graduating high school. In a way it unites all those senior graduates literally into one class. Because in that moment they are one (betcha thought I was gonna say "we were infinite")

Anywho, IF I get enough feedback I might consider writing more. If not, I'll probably just hide under the covers until the embarrassment dissipates. No biggie!

**SUMMARY**: Logan Mitchell can't help but think about his future as he's sitting in his uncomfortable plastic chair during his graduation ceremony. Being a doctor is all he ever wanted to be. But the possibility of not making it into medical school haunts him every night in this sleep. Kendall Knight had no plan whatsoever. But he was fine with that as long as he had his guitar strapped to his back. Music was his thing. For reasons unknown to each guy they never really talked much in high school. But in the real world their encounters make them take a reflective look on their individual lives. Will Kendall help Logan stop being tormented about med school and will Logan lead Kendall to his true calling?

I want to have all the BTR characters in this one but they most likely won't be introduced at the same time.

**_BLEEP. BLAP. BLOOP._**** IN NO WAY DO I OWN BIG TIME RUSH (EVEN IF THEY ARE RIDICOUSLY FINE AND I WOULD TAKE THEM ANY DAY)**

So the two songs that really inspire for this whole story most definitely are "We Are" by Big Time Rush" and "I was here" by Beyoncé.

Enjoy Rushers!

**p.s. **The setting is not in Minnesota (sorry!) But one of my favorite authors once told me write what you know and I'm definitely not from Minnesota so the setting is in Texas. Apologies again but I want what I write to be as realistic as possible : )

"Honey High School Class of 2013… you may now place your tassel on the left side of your caps. Congratulations!" Our principal stood at the wooden podium in front of the Board of Education beaming with pride. He brushed back his receding hairline which most likely was caused by four years of dealing with this large class. But fortunately he survived the various food fights, code blues, and senior pranks so that he could stand before us today at our much anticipated commencement ceremony.

Various squeaks and creaks were made as every student, now Honey High School alumni, stood to follow their final principal's order. Everyone except Kendall Knight. Logan glanced over to see what he could possibly be doing at such a defining moment in their lives. But perhaps he shouldn't have. An odd, uncomfortable feeling washed over him. Logan tried to swallow back anxiety from seeing him but annoying butterflies began to form in his stomach. It's not like Logan had a crush on Kendall. That would be silly. He had a lovely girlfriend that he was 100% committed to. At times Camille came off a bit high strung but that was just how she was. Logan truly cared for Camille but all the same he reverted his eyes back in Kendall's direction. Kendall appeared to be completely absorbed in whatever was displayed on his IPhone screen. He wore a tiny grimace which contrasted greatly from the rest of the grinning graduating class. Finally someone decided to clue him in by tapping lightly on his shoulder, perhaps it was one of this hockey teammates. It appeared to be James Diamond. No else could be mistaken for those princely good looks and muscles that any girl would dream of being hugged by.

Kendall removed his ear buds, which were probably blasting the latest band he'd discovered, and stood with the rest of Honey High, after moving his tassel to the left Kendall locked eyes with Logan who was standing across the room. His stunning green irises matched up with Logan's ordinary brown for what seemed to him an infinite amount of time. However the mesmerizing spell his eyes had cast was broken when a yellow cap with black tassel attached collided with Logan's left temple.

"Hey" he gasped in shock. Logan hadn't realized that everyone was throwing their caps into the air. Noticing that some were still being thrown he flung his into the air too which proved to be a bad idea being that the hat he caught did not contain the words "Logan Mitchell" inside of it. Instead the hat read in delicate handwriting "Jennifer". Logan had one of two options: return the hat to Logan and congratulate her on being their valedictorian OR stomp Jennifer's hat into the ground to the point where it was unrecognizable. While the latter option tempted him tremendously and he considered this option more than once Logan's conscience wouldn't let him commit the crime.

Out of the three Jennifers at Honey High this one was by far the worst. The other two didn't even bother going by the name Jennifer for fear of being associated with her. Jennifer had curly brown hair, caramel skin, and a smile that could make anyone believe her lies were truth. She was captain of the dance team and somehow managed to make valedictorian despite the fact that Logan could count the times she 'borrowed' his notes or homework in class. And that's what upset Logan the most. Logan worked really hard for his grades and all Jennifer did was copy. He should be in the front beaming proudly like she was. But he was in the back with the rest of the 'regular' students.

But for college Logan decides that things will be different. He would study harder and make perfect A's. Additionally he definitely would not let anyone steal his work. He had to do his very best. Getting into medical school was no joke. The thought of even taking the MCAT honestly made Logan a little queasy. _What if he failed epically? What would his family think? What the hell would he do with the rest of his life then? _Millions of questions swam around in Logan's thoughts as he began walking toward the front of the room to return Jennifer's hat. His palms grew sweaty due to all this worry. He looked down to wipe one of his hands on the side of his school bus yellow gown and accidently collided with someone.

It was Kendall Knight.

Kendall maintained his composure while Logan shamelessly stared. "Sorry dude" Kendall murmured and he began to pick up various slips of paper that had fallen from his hands during their mini collision. Logan finally came back to life when there was only one slip left on the floor. He picked it up and awkwardly handed it to Kendall. "Here you go" Logan said.

Kendall shook his head, "It's cool. You can keep it". He smiles brightly causing his gorgeous dimples to show. Afterward he walks away, disappearing behind the exit door. _I'll read this later I guess. _Logan continues toward the front to find Jennifer. And there she was chatting it up with Camille. Whatever they talked about seemed to be hilarious too. Jennifer was bent over with laughter and Camille's cheeks were a bright cherry red.

If Logan could get his way (which he rarely does) he would ask Camille not to associate with Jennifer. But he could never do that. Camille was not only his girlfriend but his best friend too. And he would never make a friend stop being friends with someone he disliked. Maybe Jennifer was really nice to Camille and just crappy to everyone else. Logan would have to give her the benefit of a doubt. Logan only hoped that Camille would refrain from telling anything personal to Jennifer. She was far from trustworthy. Anything people share with her winds up the talk of the school come Monday morning. Logan wasn't into gossip but when EVERYONE was talking about it how could he not listen? What Jennifer said about blond Jennifer (aka Jenny) was horribly mean and Logan just wished Camille would stay far away from her.

When Logan finally approached the laughing duo they quickly sobered up. Jennifer cast a blank, unfeeling look in Logan's direction. And Camille covered her mouth to stop her giggling.

"Logie! We're finally done with high school! Oh I'm so happy! What should we do to celebrate?" Before Logan can utter a word Camille grabs Logan into a hug so tight it could but bears to shame. She begins to pepper kisses all over his face and all Logan can think to do is send a silent prayer up to the heavens thanking God that Camille had chosen to wear only clear lip gloss today.

"I'm not really sure what to do. Did you have any ideas Camille" He steps away from her embrace and places a tender kiss on her cheek. "You look so beautiful Camille, it doesn't matter where we go, long as I'm with y-"

Jennifer obnoxiously clears her throat, ruining their sweet moment. "Is that my hat?" She points accusingly at Logan's left hand that still holds the graduation cap.

Logan looks down and remembers his reason for coming over here in the first place. "Oh ya. I found it over in my section and came over here to return it" He extends his arm so she can grab the hat.

"It looks like you only came over here to suck face with Camille but whatever" She snatches the hat and struts away, swaying her hips in such a way that anyone could tell she was trying too hard. No one walks naturally like that.

Logan raises his eyebrows at Camille. Sometimes they do this, conversing with only facial expressions. If what they said with their eyes could be put into words it would probably go like this:

_L: What the hell is her problem? All I was trying to do was be nice and return her hat! I could have acted like I never saw it like the rest of my row did._

_C: You know she's like that sometimes. Just ignore her Logie. She really is a good friend I swear._

_L: Was she a good friend to Jenny or Jo?_

_C:….No, she wasn't. But people change right?_

_L: Some people never do love. Please just promise me that you'll be careful around her. I don't know what I would do if she ever betrayed you like she did Jennie._

_C: OOOOOhhhh Logan! I love it when you get all riled up. It's so hot! You know, I think I have an idea of what we can do to celebrate…_

Camille came closer and whispered in Logan's ear. They were familiar words but they shocked him every time Camille said them. He and Camille have been dating for two years. And Camille was definitely ready to have sex. She'd been asking Logan frequently over the past few weeks. But Logan had been avoiding the question every time. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with his girlfriend or he was nervous it was the fact that Camille was so damn pushy about it. Logan figured it should happen naturally, and by that he meant that he wanted it unplanned, unexpected. Not whenever his mom wasn't home (which was frequent) or that one incident at the movie theater. He doesn't think that he can ever watch Despicable Me 2 without having uncomfortable flashbacks. Logan never questioned why Camille was so eager to do it and he was not.

"Oh I don't know Camille. I know my mom won't be home but still, don't you think we should wait" was all Logan replied with.

"Come on" she whined "I know you want to" her voice suddenly turned seductive. Logan didn't know how many more times he could say no, especially when her voice purred like that. Trying his best to sound nonchalant he replied with "Come over at 6:30? I'll have everything ready. Maybe we can watch a move too" His last statement sounded more like a question.

"Sure Logie I'd love to. I'll bring Despicable Me, part one" Camille put extra emphasis on the 'P' and 'O'. She kissed his jawline and Logan shivered. "You cold baby? Don't worry I'll keep you warm tonight" Camille winks then walks away.

Logan stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. _I guess tonight is the night. Afterward, maybe he could sneak in a few flashcards, he still needed to study. _He would always need to study, he absolutely HAD to be the top of his class. Maybe he could even make it on the Dean's List in college. He surely hoped so.

After going to the store to get everything he would need for Camille and his 'special' night Logan plopped down on his king sized bed. Boy was he tired. He'd been up since five this morning Face timing with Camille. She wanted an instant opinion on how her makeup and dress looked for graduation. When Logan told her that she would look great with anything on and no one would see her dress since her gown would be covering it she only whined in response. After two agonizing hours of that his mom dragged him downstairs for a homemade breakfast. Logan appreciated it though. His mom was always away traveling the country, it was her job but all the same at times he really missed her. Even after the graduation ceremony she had to catch a plane to Miami. Logan wasn't angry however, he understood his mom would do anything to keep a roof over their heads.

Logan glanced at his wristwatch, it read 5:30. A whole hour before Camille's arrival. Logan decided it would be best spent taking a nap. He kicked off his boots and settled under the covers. He shifted back and forth on his bed wondering why he was so uncomfortable. Then it occurred to him. He still had a lot of junk in his pockets. He fished in both of them and pulled out a phone, wallet, and a white slip of paper. He kept the slip but placed everything else on his dresser. He opened up the crumbled paper and read.

It was an invitation. For tonight.

Kendall Knight, one of the most popular guys in school, by accident invited Logan to a party. Logan read further and realized that it started at 6:30 sharp. Parties weren't really his scene but he knew without a doubt that Camille would love it. He set the grad party invitation beside his iPhone and smiled. _Maybe Camille will be too tired to do anything after the party. I love Camille but she comes on too strong sometimes. _

With that thought Logan turns over on his side and transcends into sleep.

* * *

**Let me know if this sucks! (I hope it doesn't I kinda like it lol)**

**Even if it does suck thank you so much for actually reading through all the suckiness!**

**Betcha wanna know what happens next chapter!**

**Omg! What happened with Jo and Jenny?**

**Gee, what is Kendall's purpose in this story?!**

**Lordy! Will Logan and Camille do the thing?**

**Okay. Bye now ^_^**


	2. Treat Her Right

**Thanks so much for the feedback! It inspires me oh so much lol. Here is chapter two! And hopefully there are more to come : )**

* * *

****side note on my personal life****

**I'm so excited for college! Moving out a town I've lived in for years feels so awesome. I'm gonna meet new people and I'll try to be nice too! Sometimes when I meet new people I come off as weird or stuck up. I guess I act too shy sometimes...But I'm gonna get a new start which is amaze-balls (Always wanted to say that for something). Fresh starts are the best!**

**Also, I had a dream about me and my little cousin. He took my cake : (**

* * *

**If you didn't actually skip over that bless you ^_^**

** .BLEEP. blap. BLOOP. ****Oh dear almost forgot. I DO NOT own these sexy men but oh if I did...**

**Anyway before I get even more sidetracked, without further adieu here's chapter two! (OH SNAP THAT RYHMED!)**

**HMMM I should make that a thing for all my chapters...**

* * *

Logan rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock.

6:21

Immediately he rolls out of bed, grabs clothing from his closet, and briskly walks to the bathroom to freshen up. Camille may be a tad high strung but she was NEVER late.

He wore an ordinary navy tee along with a pair of form fitting black jeans. After washing his face with cold water in an effort to make his drowsiness disappear Logan dashed back to his room. The boots he had on earlier seemed to have magically disappeared so he decides to slip on a pair of converse which matches great with his shirt.

Logan trekked back to the bathroom only to notice that the shirt he was wearing sported a few wrinkles. He groans. _Better iron this now before Camille shows up. I don't want things to happen like last time. _

A few weeks ago Camille and Logan were at the outdoor mall and Camille happened to notice that he had one miniscule wrinkle on his tank top. She nearly stripped him of his shirt then and there. Out of all things to be annoyed about Camille chose wrinkly clothing. Logan begged her not to cause a scene. In the end however Camille still won. When they left Uptown Shopping Center Logan's current shirt had a small hole where the crisp white price tag had been ripped out.

He slipped the tee over his head and plugged in the iron. While waiting for it to warm up Logan plopped onto his bed and grabbed the invitation for Kendall's party. Logan wondered why Kendall even bothered to let him keep the invite. It's not like they were the best of friends or really friends in general. Logan may have actually talked to Kendall a possible three times during his entire high school career. They weren't thought provoking talks either. Mostly they consisted of "excuse me", "great shoes", or "did you finish Mrs. Talbot's homework". Logan was definitely flattered though. He never went to parties unless they were for Camille's birthday or something random she had planned. Logan would much rather sit in the quiet solitude of his room and study. No music. No tv. Just white noise.

Actually, Logan couldn't remember the last time he went out and truly had fun. "Fun" that didn't consist of Logan wearily traveling across the parking lot with the millions of items Camille had purchased earlier that day in his arms. Frankly Logan was so boring he was surprised that Camille still wanted to date him.

They only hung out on the weekends and Logan only allowed thirty minute phone calls during the week since he needed to focus most of his time on biology and chemistry. Not to mention physics. That was his hardest subject. But at least school was out for a while. It would be another two weeks before Logan started college. Hopefully he could devote more time to being a better boyfriend.

Camille tried to hide it but honestly she wasn't THAT good of an actress. He always heard the sigh in her voice when the timer would go off, signaling that their thirty minutes were up. Or how she would slightly frown when it was a Sunday night and Logan asked if they could stop face timing so he could study for his Monday quiz. Even the last kiss that Logan would give her at the end of their dates on Camille's porch signaled her unhappiness. She would always pull away last with a look in her eyes that mirrored disappointment when she couldn't have more of him.

_Camille deserves so much more. Especially from me. I haven't been there for her these past two years, years that were the most important. Growing up together we spent more time with each other. She's so amazing. I still can't comprehend how she managed to make straight A's while volunteering at the local children's theatre. If she can multitask so well then so will I. _

With those thoughts on his mind Logan noticed that the iron was now hot so he went to work at straightening out his shirt. After doing that the doorbell sounded. _Camille. _Logan put down the iron and jogged down the stairs without putting his shirt on, it wasn't like Camille had never seen him topless before, he recalled one of their pool dates. Logan opened the door and Camille immediately pounced on him.

"Logan!" She pulled his face to hers and instantly began kissing him. First it was slow, tentative like she was wondering when Logan would finally stop her. But he didn't. Instead, without leaving her lips, Logan reached around Camille and pushed the door shut. Next he firmly placed Camille against it amid crushing their bodies together. Camille gave a little "EEP" of surprise but she didn't open her eyes. Logan licked her bottom lip and Camille responded with opening her mouth. Camille's tongue danced with Logan's as he explored uncharted territory. His hands traveled down to her waist and began to play with the hem of her tank.

"Looooogggaan!" Never hearing his name said like that before Logan opened his eyes to find Camille staring half lidded at him. For the first time she broke away from the kiss, face heated. "Logan what happened to you? I like it" She said shakily.

Playing oblivious Logan said "What do you mean love" and he smiled which caused his amazing dimples to make an appearance. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"What do _I _mean? Don't play games with me Hortense! You never kiss me like that. EVER. I think I need to sit down" Camille stares at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

Logan only responds by chuckling, grabbing her hand, and tugging her to the living room couch since it seems that her feet are rooted to that spot. He sits down in the corner of the couch and Camille cuddles next to him. He wraps his right arm over her shoulder. "I'm just giving you what you want Mila. Sometimes I feel like I'm the one that cockblocks our relationship. If that's even possible" he laughs "as your boyfriend it's my job to keep you happy. And lately I haven't been a very great employee. Please don't fire me."

Camille arches an eyebrow, "Logan you're so sweet. How could I ever fire you? I know things have felt difficult for a while but you're the best boyfriend I've ever had. I never want to throw away the two years we've dated. Once you get accepted into med school everything will be fine from then on."

"You really think we'll be together that long" Logan smiled "that's great because I can't imagine any other person I'd rather be with. I love you Camille."

"I love you too Logie" she sat up a little so she could reach his lips and kiss him. "Now for that movie! Um, did you see where I placed my purse?"

"I think you dropped it over by the door when we were making out" Logan laughed "did I make you so breathless that you briefly lost the function of your limbs?" He cast a smug grin in Camille's direction.

Red slowly traveled up Camille's face but other than that she remained calm. "Don't flatter yourself Mitchell. Or that will never happen again" she teased.

Logan held both hands up feigning innocence "My apologies Camille. I will never again mention how I captured you with my kissing powers."

"Kissing powers? Seriously Logan, you're such a nerd. But you're my nerd" she beamed with pride. She walked over to the door, bent over purposely in Logan's line of sight, and retrieved her purse. "Do you want to watch it there?" She gestured to his room upstairs.

Logan stood up from the couch "Actually I have a surprise. How do you feel about going to a par-"

Camille cut him off like an axe would a tree. "Party? Party! Logan we haven't gone to a party together in years. Who's hosting?" She began hopping in place like a little bunny.

"Kendall Knight. You know the one that plays hockey. He gave me an invite at the ceremony earlier today. And there's no way I could attend without my beautiful girlfriend….unless you just want to stay here-"

"Oh we are so going to that party Logan! Kendall doesn't just invite ANYONE to his parties. How did you get an invite by the way?"

"By accidently bumping into him." Camille makes an odd face insinuating that Logan's story makes little sense. "Don't stress about how I got an invite let's just go and have fun okay?"

"Okay." Camille nods. "But put a shirt on, preferably one that's not wrinkled."

Logan parked his car two houses down but Camille and him could still hear the music emanating from the house that the invite deemed as Kendall's. Logan strode over to the passenger side and opened the door for Camille. "What a gentleman!" she exclaimed.

"What a woman" Logan replied giving her a slow once over.

"Don't contradict what I just said" she playfully swatted his arm. Logan's smug grin returned as he took her hand. They intertwined fingers and walked together to the house.

From far away the loudness of the music appeared modest but at the front door it was almost deafening. Logan shook his head from side to side, trying to clear it. He was beginning to wonder why he bothered to come. Physics was calling his name right now.

Then he glanced down at Camille's face.

_Damn she looks so happy. _

Camille was practically glowing. And Logan never wanted that glow to fade from her face again. He knocked on the door and it swung open. It was pretty dark inside and Logan clutched Camille's hand a little bit tighter. She gave him a reassuring squeeze then pulled him into the chaos.

It seemed like there were hundreds of bodies, swaying, rolling, and grinding to the beat. Probably there was only around twenty or thirty, there was no accurate way to tell. Almost all at once Camille led Logan to the area where people were dancing and began dancing on him. Camille place his hands on her waist and started swaying to the hypnotic dance beat. She rolled and grinded in ways Logan had no idea she was capable of doing. Quite frankly he wasn't sure if he ever wanted her to stop.

But she did.

Logan awoke from his daze and looked to see Camille with Jennifer. Camille yelled over the music that she would be back in a few, Jennifer needed to talk to her. Jennifer only smiled; a smile that could make the Cheshire cat nervous.

Logan sighed, they were having such a good time together until Jennifer butted in. But Camille still looked like she was enjoying herself. He just didn't trust Jennifer. She never did anything terrible like killing someone but blackmail and selling secrets seemed to Logan just as deadly. She wasn't trustworthy and God, Logan hated when she latches onto Camille like that. He would have to check in on them every now and then.

But for now Logan headed to what he assumed is the kitchen. With plastic cups and plates strewn everywhere is was kinda hard to tell. Logan settled on a bottled water from the fridge. As he backed up and closed the door he bumps into someone.

"Whoa dude, we've got to stop meeting like this. Are you enjoying the party?" Kendall Knight asked.

"Sorry" Logan nervously runs a hand through his hair, "Party's pretty sweet. Just looking where my girlfriend ran off to."

"Well here's a tip. I can guarantee she's not in the fridge" Kendall laughs.

"Yes, you're probably right about that." Logan laughs as well, his nervousness beginning to subside.

"Are you driving" Kendall smirks then leans back on one of the countertops like he's settling in for a long conversation.

"Huh?" Logan replies without thought "Oh ya, I have the keys."

"Then she has to come back. You're her ride home. Don't sweat it. When she's ready to leave she'll come to you. Just let her be free." If Logan had the option to give an award for "Best Modern Day Hippie" then he definitely would hand it to Kendall.

All of a sudden Kendall's phone began buzzing. It seemed like he was getting a ridiculous amount of texts sent to his phone. Kendall frowned and began tapping away at his screen, similar to earlier that day during the ceremony.

Logan asked Kendall if everything was okay and seeing the genuine concern in Logan's eyes Kendall spilled the beans. One of his very close friends, Carlos Garcia, was severely injured during a game of hockey last week. He's been in the hospital since then and his recovery has been uncomfortably slow. Kendall was just worried.

Logan remembered Carlos. He was in half the theatre classes Camille took in high school. She would always call Logan with a crazy story of what Carlos had done that day. From what he heard about Carlos Logan considered him a pretty cool guy.

After Logan told Kendall that he wishes Carlos a speedy recovery Kendall thanked him quickly and said "I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and talk but James just sent me pics of my room." He scrunched his thick eyebrows together, "people who shouldn't be in there are doing things in there that they shouldn't be doing. It was really great talking to you Logan. See you around." Kendall reaches out to shake Logan's hand. When their skin touches a bit of something that only can be considered electricity sparks. It was wasn't enough to power a small lamp but it was still there. Logan looked up into the taller man's green eyes to see if he felt it too.

Kendall's eyes widened in surprise and he bit the corner of his lip. He released Logan's hand, took two steps backward, and turned to walk away. Only when Logan looked down to untwist the cap of his water bottle did Kendall look back with a curious glance.

The rest of the party was pretty chill. Logan never found Kendall again but he was right. Kendall that is. Camille appeared right by Logan's side when she was ready to leave. He saw James Diamond too. Of course he proceeded to act like Logan didn't exist but Logan found that he was perfectly fine with that.

Things had always been like that since the two of them called off their relationship. It was sophomore year and it ended just as quickly as it began. Logan didn't regret their dating. Being with James for that brief time helped him figure out what he was. He wasn't straight. He wasn't gay. He was bisexual. Whenever a question came up concerning that sensitive subject Logan simply told anyone that asked "Camille was all he thought about". Which wasn't at all lying. Camille is the only _girl _he's thought about being with.

James and Logan never spoke of their relationship to anyone, they dated in secret. James was afraid of what people would think. Not to say that Logan wasn't. But Logan thought that honesty would be better than to hide from everyone. They argued about this a lot and it's one of the reasons why they broke up. The other was that Logan felt James cared too much about his own reflection. Logan didn't mind James looking nice but when that became all that they talked about Logan grew tired so the relationship ended.

James Diamond definitely was not his type.

It was around 10:30 when Camille and Logan arrived back at his house. After watching Camille grab her overnight bag from her car that she left parked in the driveway Logan shut the front door once she was safely in the house.

Upstairs in Logan's room Camille popped in _Despicable Me _then settled under the covers with him. They snuggled close and Logan wrapped a hand over her waist. Even now and then he would kiss her shoulders, her neck just to see if she was still awake since her back was facing him and he had no other way to tell. Camille must have forgotten the original plans for tonight. But luckily Logan rarely forgets things.

When Agnes gleefully yells "It's so fluffy!" Logan grabs the covers and pulls it over them. Camille begins to complain that she can no longer see but her protests die down when Logan's lips are on hers.

"Do you want me to stop" Logan murmurs against her lips.

Camille pulls away, "No, never" she whispers.

And with that their lips crash passionately together again.

* * *

**p.s. if you notice that my verb tense is kinda funky just let me know lol. I've always had problems with past & present tense for some reason : /**

**Thank you for reading! I love you to the Moon and back!**

**Don't forget to review : )**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of an actual sexy times scene. I kinda wanted to save that for later on : p**


	3. Unintended Betrayal

**Guess who's back? Back Again? ^_^**

**I'm loving all the feedback guise! **

**But I'm incredibly sad that Thursday, _July 25 2013_ is the last BTR episode ever. I'm deeply in my feelings I'll admit. (Remembering this date forever)**

**Those 4 boys make me so darn happy lol. No other fandom has made me this joyful. Now its all ending... **_Correction it's finished now..the TV show I mean._

**If they don't have a reunion tour or something I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN.**

**But don't worry about me! Just read Ch. 3! (meh...that was a bit lame)**

******_BLEEP. BLAP. BLOOP._** I do not own the guys. But if Kendall ever walked my way...

**P.s. for the Guest that was wondering, I would never want Camille to come off as being a bitch. I love her in the show & I love Erin too. I just added the wrinkled clothes thing to be funny. All she really wanted was more intimacy from Logan which I would guess any girlfriend would want after dating 2 years. But thank you for reviewing : )**

* * *

Unintended Betrayal

Camille rolled out of bed to stretch her limbs. After her AMAZING night with Logan they stayed in bed for most of the morning. She really needed to move around a bit after being cuddled up for so many hours with him. Did she want to move away from Logan? Of course not. She loved how well they fit when lying down together. But her legs were starting to get that tingly feeling and she hated that.

Her feet pushed down into the carpet and she stood up. She walked over to where Logan had flung her shorts and she slipped them back on. Camille looked over to see if the loud zipper sound had awakened him but Logan was still fast asleep lightly breathing in and out of his mouth. She smiled. _He's so adorable asleep. Innocent. _She searched for her tank but it was nowhere to be found. She would have to ask Logan when he awakened.

Wearing only a bra and shorts Camille found her overnight bag and browsed through it for some clothes to wear. She picked up a pink crop top and frowned.

It was wrinkled.

She hated wrinkles. She deemed them as what was wrong in the world. Camille dropped the shirt in disgust.

SHE HATED WRINKLES. But the one thing she despised most were lies.

Logan immediately frowned when he turned on his side to see that Camille was absent. But he quickly cheered up when the smell of breakfast wafted up into his room. She was cooking for him. A smile grew on his face. Had the sex been that good? Logan laughed. He hoped it was as good for her as it was for him. It wasn't his first time but he had a pretty good idea that it was for Camille. Maybe that was another reason why he was so hesitant doing it with her in the first place. _You can never take back your first time…_

After dressing himself in a plain white shirt and black basketball shorts (not that he played basketball often, the shorts were just comfortable) Logan jogged down the stairs. "Camille!"

"In the kitchen!" Logan turned a corner and saw Camille at work behind the kitchen counter. She was even wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. From the looks of it breakfast or rather Brunch looked ready.

Logan hugged her from behind amid saying "You cooked all this Mila? You didn't have to but I appreciate it, you're so sweet." He pecked her on the cheek.

Camille turned to face him. "But I wanted to Logan. What are you gonna do about it?" She arched an eyebrow, daring Logan to try something.

He smirked. "You asked for it." Their lips met and Camille made another surprised sound similar to the other night. She settled into the kiss and Logan nipped her bottom lip. One hand cupped her cheek while the other pushed them closer. When his lips began sampling her neck Camille pulled away.

"You can't have your dessert before Brunch" and with that she grabbed her plate and walked to the living room table, hips swaying left to right.

"Tease" Logan huffed.

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing love!" Logan grinned. He was pretty sure the food wouldn't taste nearly as good as Camille but his growling stomach strongly protested that opinion. In an effort to keep his stomach and Camille happy Logan took the chair opposite of her and immediately dug in.

Camille had to check on a few things at home but she told Logan that she would meet him at the school later. Logan and Camille spent the rest of the week together. His mom was gone and he wasn't sure when she would return so Logan didn't mind the company. Did they get along perfectly? Hell no. But they made things work.

Honey High required all the graduates to pick up their diplomas the Monday after the ceremony. When they walked across the stage all the seniors received the same thing: a blank sheet of paper. There were so many students that keeping all the names in alphabetical order would have been nearly impossible and someone would have ended up with the wrong diploma. Logan didn't mind this process however. He much rather get the correct diploma from school than have to search around to see who received his by accident.

College was in one more week. Logan thought about this as he was driving to the high school. He decided not to head off to a big prestigious university just yet. He still wanted to take care of the house since his mom was away so much plus he wanted to save her money as well. Whenever her crazy work schedule decides to slow down that would be the time Logan transferred. He'd received a few scholarships to help them out. And he planned to get a part time job so he could have even more money saved up for Stanford or really wherever he wanted to go.

Logan pulled up to the school and sighed. So many great memories happened here. There was the epic food fight in the cafeteria sophomore year, Logan's first kiss with Camille at the varsity basketball game, and even the time Camille made him participate in the powder puff football game. Seniors vs. Juniors. He didn't actually play of course. The girls did. All the guys were dressed horrendously as cheerleaders. _That wasn't exactly a GOOD memory…_ Logan unfortunately remembered all Camille's groaning and complaining when Logan refused to let her put makeup on him. "But all the other guys are wearing it" she would pout. That was one of the few things Logan can actually say that Camille didn't get her way with. Sure he liked guys but he didn't feel the need to dress like a female so they would like him back. That just wasn't Logan's thing. But perhaps the good ending to the story is that the Seniors obliterated the Juniors this year.

Logan hit the lock button twice before walking through the school doors. There was a long line at the counselors' office. He groaned. _I'm going to be here forever. And I can't even find Camille. Or Kendall. _

Logan blinked. Why was he even thinking about Kendall? They maybe had at the most a five minute conversation together. But it was a good conversation_. _He liked the way Kendall laughed, like he was truly enjoying talking to Logan. It wasn't fake like the many ones he had heard Jennifer relay to Camille. Oh and his eyes..

Logan blinked rapidly. He shouldn't be thinking about Kendall like that. Even if he really did have amazing eyes that Logan could get lost in. He had a girlfriend. Camille. He loved her and made love to her only a few weeks ago. He had to find a way to shake his thoughts of Kendall.

Inch by annoying inch the line progressed thirty minutes later he was barely halfway to the counselor office door. _This is ridiculous. If I had known it would take this long I would have brought some flashcards to study. _Since he didn't have anything else to occupy his mind Logan whipped out his Iphone and opened the app Candy Crush. He'd been stuck on this level for weeks and honestly it was starting to make him mad. WHY WOULD THE CHOCOLATE KEEP GROWING BACK! It made zero sense to Logan. And getting rid of all the Jelly wasn't not helping him like the game any better either. But what else could he do? Camille still wasn't here. For all he knew she could be at home ironing every garment in sight. Logan chuckled. He didn't understand why Camille cared so much about wrinkles but that was one of the many quirks that he admired about her.

The line suddenly began to pick up pace so Logan looked up from his device to see what was happening. They began splitting the line in two so that students could be seen faster. _It's about time someone suggested they do this. _Logan hopped over into the new line since it was majorly shorter than the previous one he was waiting in. He was about to resume playing his game when he felt two taps on his shoulder. "Hey Logan" a familiar voice said.

"Hello Kendall. How are you?" Logan smiled.

"Hey, you have dimples." Kendall said distractedly, "Cute." He reached out and poked Logan in his left cheek. If this were a cartoon Logan probably would have jumped twenty feet in the air from his tiny poke but instead he tried to play it cool and nonchalantly stated "I know. You do too." For some reason unknown to him Logan desperately wanted to poke Kendall's dimple like he had done to him. But he knew better. One touch can lead to a multitude of things. Plus he had a girlfriend. Logan took note that recently he's had to remind himself quite a lot that he is dating Camille. He was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing.

Kendall waggled an eyebrow, "Oh so you noticed?" He grins as if to further prove the existence of his dimples. "I like yours way better Logan."

"Kendall?" That's all Logan could say. He was very unsure of where this conversation was going. "You do know I have a girlfriend right? Her name's Camille."

Something flashes in Kendall's eyes. Jealousy? _No, that couldn't be it. We barely know each other and Kendall isn't into guys. Right? _Before Logan can discern exactly what emotion Kendall was expressing his eyes return to their normal, yet stunning green hue. After quickly recovering Kendall says "Relax dude. I was just playing around, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm a guy. You're a guy. WE LIKE GIRLS. I just wanted to see your reaction. No harm done right?" Kendall mock punches Logan's shoulder.

That little spark that happened at the party most definitely had grown since then. Logan uncontrollably blushed. "Uhh" was all he could muster.

Kendall noticed that their conversation had taken a turn for the worse so he changed the subject. He really wanted to keep talking to Logan. There was just something about him that made Kendall curious to learn more about the boy. "Camille huh? She's pretty cool from what Carlos has told me. I think she's the one that always tries to prevent him from doing stupid stunts in theatre. Tell her I said thank you." Kendall laughed nervously. This was not going as well as he planned. Not that he really planned anything out. He just saw Logan switching lines and without a coherent thought he switched too.

But hearing Camille's name Logan's face lit up. He giggled, "That sounds like something Camille would do." Logan glanced over his shoulder to see if the line had progressed more. He was next. "It was nice chatting with you Kendall." Logan turned to go through the door but stopped when Kendall placed his hand on Logan's arm.

"Wait Logan. I know we never talked in high school but it's never too late to become friends. Do you want to hang out some other time?"

Logan thought about saying no. He should have said no. But the look in Kendall's eyes prevented him from uttering that small, hurtful word. Kendall was still holding onto his arm. People were beginning to complain that he was holding up the line. Logan paid them no attention. It was something in Kendall's eyes that had him bound to that spot. They were so hopeful yet there was a twinge of desperation too. Logan huffed but replied with "I'd like that Kendall. Here's my number. Call or text me when you want to hang out." And with that said Logan turned to go retrieve his diploma. However he couldn't help but smile. He was unsure about the source of his sudden delight. It was either the fact that Kendall wanted to get to know him better or the million cheers and '_thank God he finally moved' _emanating from the large, impatient crowd.

Logan had been waiting for this moment for a while. To actually hold his diploma in his hands. He worked so hard to earn it. All those late night study sessions had been worth it. He couldn't wait till he got home so he could put it in plastic where it would be safe forever. He opened the counselor door beaming. NOTHING could ruin his mood now. He passed Kendall as he was walking out and he winked at him. KENDALL KNIGHT WINKED AT HIM. Logan would worry about that later. He was far too ecstatic. Without paying too much attention to where he was going Logan continued walking, eyes plastered to his diploma.

_**CRASH.**_

"OUCH" a masculine voice complained, "watch where you're going please."

His head hurt. Logan felt like he just ran into a mountain. He looked over to his left. There was Camille. With Jennifer. She was frowning as Jennifer continued to whisper something in her ear. Her frown however was cast not in Logan's direction but to whoever knocked him down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Logan's breath catches in his throat as he looks up. "Uh hi James. Long time no talk huh?"

James Diamond mutters something about fixing his now messed up hair and disappears into the closest bathroom.

Logan took a second or two before picking himself up and heading over to Camille and unfortunately Jennifer. Camille's frown had increased by the time Logan was by her side and Jennifer was wearing that Cheshire cat grin that she wore so well. Logan brushed off his weird interaction with James and smiled brilliantly at his girlfriend.

"Hey Mila. How was you're day today?" He tries to wrap an arm around her waist but she steps out of his grasp. He goes in to kiss her on the cheek but she turns her face. Her lips begin to quiver and her eyes are brimming with tears.

"I hate liars. And I hate cheaters too. I'm breaking up with you Logan."

* * *

**"Should've said no! Should've gone home!" I think I channeled my inner Taylor Swift for that part haha.**

**Thanks a million for reading!**

**I feel kinda bad making Logie a cheater...but how else could I get them to break up?**

**But now that Logan is heartbroken, guess who can cheer him up *nudge nudge***

**Don't forgot to review! It makes my heart happy ^_^**

****Side note****

**I claim that I'm a total G lol. But when "We Are" played on the last episode I cried like a little bitch haha x_x**


	4. BEEP

**Meh. Something is happening to me and I don't like it. I'm starting to like twitter again. ALMOST MORE THAN TUMBLR. I do not like this one bit. I have a BTR account since I refuse to use my other one. But I can't delete my other one since this celeb that I like follows me. But I think tumblr will own my heart forever since gifs are the shit : )**

**Anywho, this is ch. 4 I hope you **_adore _**it (see what I did there!)**

**Logie has an interesting past basically this chapter is a flashback of that past. **

**BLEEP. BLAP. BLOOP:**** I don't own them okay?**

**Enjoy Rushers! **

* * *

BEEP

_Eight Months Ago_

_"What are you doing up here Logan? All by yourself" The voice called Logan seductively. But Logan didn't listen. He could barely hear as it is. It was far too loud in his home. Camille convinced Logan to let her throw a party at his house while his parents were away for the weekend. Of course she invited people Logan didn't know. But that wasn't entirely her fault. Logan spent most of his time studying so he only had one friend which was Camille. He used to have another friend but things changed between them and now it was awkward. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible. It was that same voice that was beckoning to him now. _

_Logan mumbled into the pillow his face was smashed in. He was lying face down on the couch in the den. He had to get away from the party. Everyone was drunk, Logan was too but even though his inhibitions were cloudy he knew he should be studying. So that's why he was upstairs. Of course his drunkenness caused him to turn the wrong way. He had intentions to turn left in the direction of his bedroom but instead he turned right and ended up face down on the couch. It was so comfy he didn't bother moving._

_"Logan?" The person sat down right next to him, making the couch sink in. _

_"Go away James" Logan whined. He liked their current relationship-James didn't talk to Logan and Logan didn't talk to James. He wanted to keep things that way. _

_"I know you don't mean that" James ran a hand up Logan's back, making his spine tingle. _

_"I said go away James" Logan rolled onto his back and propped himself up on the pillows. "What do you want?"_

_"I saw you walk up here and decided that you needed some company" James laughed. Logan could smell the alcohol on his breath. Obviously both of them had one too may drinks. "I miss you Logan." James placed a strong hand on Logan's chest and Logan's heart sped up._

_"You see me everyday at school James." Logan tried to remove James' hand but failed. He sighed._

_"You clearly know what I meant Logan."_

_"No I don't I'm drunk" Logan giggled. He knew he would regret the careless drinking in the morning but as of now he felt euphoric._

_James laughed too but suddenly his face turned serious, "I want you Logan."_

_"Well. You. Can't. Have. Me." Logan said childishly amid crossing his arms across his chest. Why was James being so hilarious tonight?_

_"You're really cute when you act like this Logan. But don't deny it. I can tell you want me too. As soon as I walked in your house you starred me down. Remember all the crazy things we used to do on this couch? All the intense makeout sessions...and the blowjobs? Do you remember that Logie? I do."_

_"Only Camille calls me Logie. She wouldn't like it if she heard you say that to me." Logan basically ignored everything else James had said. _

_"Hey, I dated you way before Camille ever did. I get to call you whatever I want" James pouted. _

_"You're so cute when you pout like that" Logan gushed. Why had he just said that? _

_"Do you mean like this?" James' bottom lip jutted out and he batted his long eyelashes._

_"Damn. That's so hot James...but I have a girlfriend. Not happening."_

_"Ask the thing in your pants what he thinks." Logan looked down to notice that a bulge in his jeans had begun to form. _

_"He wants you too" Logan replied simply, "but luckily I don't think with that head."_

_James bent down and whispered in Logan's ear. His warm breath tickling Logan's neck. "Camille will never have to know. Just one night. Tonight. No one will find out I promise. Please don't make me ask again."_

_Logan just stared at James. He wasn't sure how to respond. Logan recalled their relationship in his cloudy mind. All he and James ever did was fight. Then makeup. Logan loved the making up part; James did too. Sometimes he wondered if their reasons for fighting had to deal with that. It was a painful, pleasureful never ending circle. It was until Logan called it off. He didn't think it was healthy to be fighting all the time then just make out or pleasure each other rather than apologize. They never went farther than oral sex but for Logan that was enough. Logan didn't just want a sex crazed relationship, he wanted a deep intellectual one. He knew he could never have that with James._

_James searched Logan's eye's for something. Anything that could equate to how much he wanted Logan right now. But Logan's eye's seemed completely clear of lust. Almost. James knew that look, so he decided to test Logan. "So you don't want me at all" he arched an eyebrow. _

_"No." Logan stared straight at James unblinking. _

_"Oh really?" James decided to test the waters more. The hand that rested on Logan's chest began to slowly travel down. The hand stopped just at his belt buckle. James arched his eyebrow questioningly again. Logan remained stoic. James shrugged. "What the hell" he thought and he went for it._

_James unbuckled the belt and deftly slid his hand into Logan's pants, playing with the band of his boxer briefs. _

_Logan's breath hitched and his eyes widened, "JAMES NO. We can't do this. It's wrong." _

_"Then take my hand and move it away. We can forget this ever happened."_

_Logan latched both of his hands onto James'. He didn't say anything but pushed James' hand in further. _

_James smirked and went to work. Logan tried his best not to moan aloud, although he was pretty sure no one would hear over the loud, obnoxious music. When James went in for a kiss Logan greeted him eagerly. Logan leaned his neck to the side, allowing James more access. Maybe he did miss James. Or untamed lust was blinding his judgment. _

_James grabbed Logan by the shoulders and positioned him to a sitting position with his back aligned with the couch. James pulled at Logan's jeans and they slid down along with his underwear. Logan spread his legs while James got on his knees. He latched on to James' shoulders and brought his head downward. _

_Logan's toes curled into the carpet as he deposited all he had into James' mouth. After James' swallowed he stood up to plant a quick kiss on Logan's lips. "That wasn't so bad now was it" James asked. _

_"No, no it wasn't" Logan replied, "now it's my turn." James chuckled and laid down on their couch. Logan straddled him and went in for a deep kiss, before they came up for air there was a distinct BEEP. _

_The camera stopped recording and the girl retreated downstairs. She could definitely use this as blackmail. James Diamond wouldn't know what hit him. HE WAS INTO GUYS! How unbelievable! How hilarious! She would RUIN him. But not now, she needed to wait for the most appropriate time. Her Cheshire grin grew as she faded back into the darkness downstairs. _

* * *

Logan forgot about that party honestly. Frankly he never wanted to remember. Because that one night destroyed his chance with Camille forever. He knew that she would never take him back. He desperately wanted to explain everything to her but he was unsure if she would even talk to him. He couldn't even blame his drunkenness. Logan may have been under the influence but he knew shit was about to go down the moment he heard James' sultry voice. He just wondered how the hell Camille found out. He had been so careful. He avoided James at all costs. He didn't want another night like that to happen again.

His mind traveled back to the thought of how Camille had even found out. Then he remembered her. Jennifer. She was the one whispering into Camille's ear and turned her countenance from happy to heartbroken. Had she been there that night? Logan couldn't recall. The only thing that ran through his mind was the James Thing. He would have to find Jennifer and talk with her; good thing he knew where she worked. Logan wouldn't like it one bit but this involved James too so he should talk to him as well. Logan wanted to have everything figured out before he went to apologize to Camille. If Camille didn't ever speak to him again Logan would have to accept that but he couldn't bear his childhood friend hating him.

Logan grabbed his keys and whisked out the front door.

As he put his key in the ignition his phone sounded off. It was a text from an unknown number.

It read: **_Hey man, this is Kendall. Can I ask u something?_**

* * *

**I hope it's not as horrible as I think it is.**

**And it's rather short too. Sorry for that. **

**I feel Logan should have felt a little more emotion towards the breakup. Especially since they dated for 2yrs. But that will definitely be in the next chapter.**

**There should be more Kendall for now on lol**

**Thank you for reading this mess haha. I'd love you bunches if you reviewed : )**


	5. The Interrogations

**I hope it wasn't too long a wait! **

**I also forgot to make everything rhyme lol.**

**So I hope you guys feel a vibe with chapter five! (fixed it)**

**I was a bit worried that this chapter would be too long. Like have you ever read a book but knew you had to do something so you looked for a stopping point. My stopping point is always the end of a chapter. So when the chapters are freakishly long I get mad lol.**

**Hope I don't make ya'll mad! (p.s. do people only from the south say ya'll?I've heard that a lot but I'm not quite sure being that I'm from Texas. Let me know ^_^**

**Also, I heard that a lot of states don't have Sonic. Which is tragic! Their drinks are da bomb! You probably think what I just said is random but it will fall into place later haha.**

**BLEEP. BLAP. BLOOP. ****I do not own BTR .**

**Enjoy Rushers!**

Logan pulled up to the closest drive thru menu at Sonic's. He pressed the red button and patiently waited for an employee to take his order. He really hoped that Jennifer would bring him his food. He was fully aware that his chances would be slim being that there were five other people on duty. But Logan still hoped.

* * *

Logan managed to keep his grin from showing and mentally fist pumped the air when Jennifer rolled up to his car in her skates.

Her friendly smile (one that was encouraged by her employers) turned upside down. She skated to a halt at Logan's door, red tray in hand.

"Hello sir, would you like any ketchup for your fries?"

Logan cut right to the chase "I could care less what I dip my fries in. I need to talk to you Jennifer. Now."

"It's happy hour. Would you like a Route-44 Blue Ocean water?" She completely ignored the last half of his statement.

"Cut the bull Jennifer, why did you tell my girlfriend about me and James? You knew it would only hurt her. So why?"

She shoved the tray further. "Are you going to take your food or not? I get off work in five and I'd like to go home ASAP."

Logan shot her a glare that could wilt flowers. "I can't leave until I know why Jennifer. Don't you think I deserve that?" Honestly Logan probably deserved a lot from Jennifer. He recalled the countless times he did her homework and the various occasions when they were unfortunately partnered together (Jennifer made him do all of the work). But as much as Logan would hate to admit (oh he really hated it) there were a few good things about Jennifer. She had been the one to hint to Logan that maybe Camille liked him more than just a friend. If it wasn't for Jennifer maybe Camille and him never would have dated. He couldn't fathom why she would break them up after going through so much trouble to get them together.

Jennifer sighed heavily, like all the world's weight had just been placed on her shoulders. "Look, I get off in five minutes. Wait for me. I'll tell you what I can but you only have ten minutes. Deal?"

"I'll take whatever amount of time I can get. I'll be here waiting." Jennifer gave a terse nod then handed him his food. Logan watched her skillfully skate away.

He stuffed one dry fry in his fourth. Jennifer never gave him his ketchup.

* * *

Once she was seated Jennifer slammed the passenger door of Logan's car shut.

"What do you want to know?" Her tone came off as bored but her body language said something different. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her right foot continuously tapped Logan's car mat. She looked in every direction except him.

Just like last time Logan got straight to the point. "What do you have against me Jennifer? You knew I really cared for Camille and vice versa. Why get us together just to break us up?"

Jennifer laughed and finally turned to face Logan. You think everything is about you huh? Don't you think that she needed to know?"

"I should have been the one to tell her Jennifer, whenever I was ready."

"Please Logan Mitchell, if it were up to you Camille would have stayed in the dark forever"

Logan almost muttered _"Would that have been a bad thing" _but he stopped himself, instead the replied with "I don't believe that was your only motive Jennifer."

"You're right it wasn't. I didn't want to break you two up. Ya'll were the perfect couple. I hate to admit that. The way you treated one another was sickeningly sweet. I never had a relationship like that."

_"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch.." _Logan was beginning to become frustrated with Jennifer. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What was the other reason Jennifer?" He looked at his dash and noted that the ten minutes she allotted him was quickly coming to a close.

"That's something you will have to ask James Diamond. Your time is up" with a laugh she left Logan in the car alone and dumbfounded. _What did James have to do with this? If anything I figured he would be the victim in all of this. Besides Camille. _

Suddenly it occurred to him that he never texted Kendall back. He'd been so caught up interrogating Jennifer that it slipped his mind. He decided to be vague when he replied:

**_What's up Kendall? Sorry it took a while to reply._**

Almost instantly Logan had a new message in his inbox.

**It's alright dude. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come visit Carlos with me.**

**_I wouldn't mind. Carlos doesn't really know me though._**

**I know. James doesn't visit often. And Carlos could use a new, cute face to look at.**

**_You think my face is cute?_**

**A little ; )**

**_A little?_**

Maybe Logan should focus more on receiving closure with Camille rather than flirting with Kendall. But right now he desperately needed a break from all this stress. Logan found that he was very happy that Kendall was his 'break'.

**I can pick you up tomorrow. Afterwards we can go to lunch. My treat : )**

**_Lol you make it so hard to say no Kendall. What time?_**

**Is ten good? I'm glad I made an offer you couldn't refuse. See ya tomorrow!**

After replying to Kendall's text and giving him his address Logan pulled out of Sonic, his next destination in mind.

* * *

Logan would be lying if he said that he felt a bit nervous when pulling up to James' house. He clasped his hands together thinking of what he would say to him. He was thankful that the only car in the driveway was his and James'. James was so secretive when they dated that if his mother was here James might not even want to talk for fear of his mother accidently walking in on their conversation.

Maybe he should stick to his same strategy that he had with Jennifer. Not beating around the bush awarded him answers very quickly. But knowing James, he might not respond as well. He never liked pushy people, except himself.

James wasn't always pushy. Logan remembered the sporadic occasions when James had been really sweet to him. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Logan walked up the three short porch steps and tapped the doorbell.

"Coming!" Logan heard the words come from somewhere far off in the house. Probably the weight room. When Logan used to visit James he would always come to the door red in the face and breathing hard like he just survived the world's extremest workout.

When the door finally creaked open James made an attempt to hide the surprise on his face at seeing Logan but he failed miserably. He stuttered, "What are you doing here Logi- Logan?"

"I want to talk to you about something that involves you James. May I come in?"

James slowly nods and opens the door wider so he can enter. Logan had been right, James was working out. There were faint beads of sweat on his brow and his cheeks were cherry red.

James tiredly plopped down on the couch, a safe distance away from Logan. "What do you need to talk to me about Logan? It must be serious, you never talk to me anymore."

Logan knew he should stay on track with what he came here for but he couldn't help it. "Please James, it's not like you made any effort to come talk to me. I wanted us to at least be friends but I refuse to be in a one sided friendship."

James looked down at his hands that were in his lap. His focus remained there as he spoke. "I know I didn't act like it and I know we weren't right for each other but I just couldn't be your friend when you started dating Camille. It hurt too much. I know all we did was fight but you helped me figure out so much about myself Logan. I'd probably still be in denial about the 'liking guys' thing if it weren't for you." James sighed and finally looked up into Logan's eyes "I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't regret our relationship, even though it didn't work out. I'm so sorry for being a conceited douche to you. But I can't take the fact that we're walking around like it never happened. It shouldn't be this horrible secret that we have to take to the grave. I'm ready now to tell people that it was you. But I can't do that unless you feel the same Logan."

Logan was stuck. Stuck in absolutely every way. His whole body felt immobilized and his mouth was firmly shut. James never opened up to him like that. Especially not when they dated. He wasn't sure how to respond. But he tried his best "I completely understand James. I think there was a lot of miscommunication between us. Honestly I never wanted to tell anyone about our past until you were ready too. I was just unsure if you ever would be. I know how much image means to you and I would hate for our relationship to ruin what others think of you. But it's too late now. People already know."

James frowned deeply. "What do you mean Logan? How would someone know? We worked so hard to keep it a secret."

"The only people that I know of so far that know our past is Camille and Jennifer. Jennifer told Camille about the night at my house a couple months ago. Camille broke up with me when she found out. Do you know why Jennifer would do something like that?"

Silence.

"Please James."

More silence.

"I've got to know why."

James sighed before speaking "It's not that I don't want to tell you Logan. It's just...embarrassing. Jennifer hates me okay?"

"Please. I have no room to judge anyone right now. I'm the jerk that cheated on his girlfriend remember?" James laughed at that.

"Fine. But don't laugh okay?" Logan nods. "So this is what happened. After you broke up with me I was really upset. I wanted a rebound guy so bad but no one knew that I was into guys so that would never work out. Jennifer was desperate. Every guy with sense knew that and avoided her. I just wanted to get over you Logan, as fast as possible. So I started chatting her up. We began dating quickly after that. Our relationship had no meaning whatsoever. All we did was have meaningless sex and after I was gone she would go to her father and suggest that I should model for him. Her father was in charge of one of the biggest southern modeling agencies in Texas. It was incredibly stupid that I used her like that, but you know how badly I want to model. One of the times we were having sex I may have said your name instead of hers..."

_James just keeps throwing all types of surprizes at me today. I didn't know he cared that much for me and I certainly was unaware that he thought so much about...well sex with me. I promised him I wouldn't laugh. I don't feel the need to. I'm not sure how I feel right now._

"Is that it" Logan asked.

James shook his head no, "I didn't notice that she had fallen in love with me. Saying your name aloud really hurt her. I never told her why I said your name but I'm pretty sure she figured out. She vowed to make my life miserable. I guess she finally found a way. I haven't really dated anyone since her. I'm not sure if I can take on another relationship. I really like this guy...but it would be better if I didn't act on my feelings. Logan please say something."

"I know how she's trying to get back at you James."

"How?" James was equally surprised and thankful that Logan didn't comment on him accidently saying his name.

"Remember the party where everyone was ridiculously drunk at my house? She must have seen us. There's no other way. But Camille wouldn't believe that I cheated on her unless Jennifer had proof. There's got to be a video James."

James abruptly stood up, causing a few pillows to plummet to the floor. "No! If that video gets out to anyone else...that could ruin both of our lives." Fear was clearly displayed in James eyes.

"They'd sure as hell wouldn't let me into medical school with something like that taped to my back and as for your modeling..do you think they could look over something like that?"

James sits back down on the couch, "No, no they wouldn't. Do you think she would do something as sick as releasing the video to the pubic Logan?" His whole demeanor was begging Logan to say no but Logan knew that lying was not the answer and it never was.

"If she's mad enough she will. Remember what she did to Jo and Jenny? She exposed them to the entire school. We need to get that video James, our futures depend on it."

"But why wait so long, especially now that we're graduated and trying to make something of ourselves? Why didn't she email the video to everyone as soon as she shot it?"

"I hate to say this but now is the perfect opportunity. And sadly some people never grow up after high school."

After sighing James said, "I guess some people never mature huh?"

"You did James. I haven't seen you look in a mirror once since I've been here." Logan laughed.

He joined Logan's laughter "Hmm, I guess you're right. So what do you want to do about Jennifer then?"

Logan rolled his eyes, he was really getting sick of hearing her name. "Can we talk strategy later? I'm feeling a bit run down and I haven't even been to Camille's yet."

"That's totally fine with me. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Logan extended his hand for James to shake.

* * *

Logan felt extremely fatigued by time he reached his hand to ring Camille's door. It was barely five o'clock but he felt like he had been awake for an uncountable number of hours.

He waited anxiously for Camille to come to the door.

Five minutes pass.

He knocks this time.

"I don't want to speak to you Logan. So go away!"

"Camille I'll stay out here all night if I have to. And you deserve an explanation. Can I come in Mila?"

The door creaks open but instead of letting Logan in Camille comes out, shutting the door behind her. "You can't come inside Logan. My dad's home. If he saw you he'd probably shoot you for breaking his 'little princess'' heart."

"You know I never wanted to break your heart Camille. I care for you so much. I wanted to tell you about what happened that night."

"I already know Logan. Jennifer showed me." _So she did have a video...this isn't looking good. _Logan's thoughts were interrupted when Camille spoke again. "You cheated on me with James Diamond?! I at least thought it would have been a girl. You never told me you were into guys. That never came up once."

"I never told anyone Mila-"

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore." Tears were beginning to gather in her eyes and Logan's heart sank. This was not going where he wanted it to.

"Camille, I was drunk and a complete idiot. I know we're over but I can't lose you. You're my best friend. I care for you so much-"

"I love you Logan."

Logan's face paled and his palms became sweaty. Did she really just say what he think he heard? She'd never told him that before. "What" Logan said without thought.

"I love you Logan. But you can't say it back can you?" Tears were freely falling and staining her cheeks.

"...No...No I can't Camille. I'm so sorry." Logan's chest tightened, he knew within the next few seconds he would be crying too.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Logan." Camille stepped inside and lightly closed the door in his face.

* * *

**The ending was a tad sad right? **

**I wasn't expecting that lol.**

**Jennifer is such a meanie. Ugh!**

**But at least James & Logan are cool again.**

**+ Logan gets to hang out with Kendall and Carlos soon : )**

**P.s. I wanna give a mini s/o to LoveSparkle for always reviewing my stuff. And Mavk444 too! Thank you so much! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter & don't hesitate to review ^_^**


	6. Jell-O & a Feet Fetish

**HEY BOO! Lol my friend and I always say that to each other...**

**I just realized that my roommates will either hate OR I'll have to shorten my morning routine in the bathroom x_x**

**I'm sorry this took a while to come out. A friend of mine passed away and I've been trying to deal with it :'(**

**Anywho, enjoy ch. 6!**

* * *

"Are you alright Logan?" Kendall briefly shifted his focus on the road to Logan's face. When he didn't respond Kendall returned his gaze back to the road. Logan heard him loud and clear. But he was too absorbed in his thoughts to respond.

He hadn't really gotten much sleep last night. He just kept picturing her face every time he closed his eyes. Logan hated to see Camille cry. And he wanted to kick himself for being the reason behind those tears. And when he wasn't thinking of Camille, Logan saw his future too. He'd been denied entrance to medical school because of that scandalous video, or in actuality a sex tape, with James. He ended up working at a convenience store for the rest of his life. Logan didn't mock others for working at places like that but he himself wanted to be a doctor. There was nothing else in the world that he wanted to do.

After a few minutes of thinking to himself Logan finally responded to Kendall's question. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? You've barely said anything since I picked you up and you've been starring out the window the whole drive. Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan sighed, he knew Kendall was just concerned and wanted to reach out to him but if he found out Logan's situation would he still want to be around him? Kendall was the only person that made him feel normal, like nothing was wrong. Logan didn't want that to change.

"It's really complicated Kendall."

Kendall put the car in park and that's when Logan realized that they were at Honey Intensive Care. He unclicked his seatbelt and fully turned to face Logan. "I may not understand everything but I am a good listener. Thought you should know in case you wanted to vent" when Logan didn't reply Kendall added, "tell you what, you don't have to talk about it now. I won't force you to. If you want to talk later during lunch that's perfectly fine."

Logan beamed. Kendall was being so nice to him. Would he still be once he found out what he did to Camille? After that thought Logan deflated like a balloon. "I'll think about it."

* * *

After asking the receptionist which room Carlos had been moved to (since he was making a slow recovery they moved him to another room) Logan and Kendall hit the up button on the elevator. They were going to floor 2 room J.

It was a silent ride up. Kendall twiddled his fingers while Logan played with his phone. But it wasn't an unbearable type of silence. Both of the boys were concerned with their own thoughts. Logan worried about the lunch he was going to have with Kendall in a few hours. Kendall wondered if inviting Logan along had been a mistake. He wasn't afraid to admit that he enjoyed Logan's company but he was unsure whether the feeling is mutual.

The elevator dinged, notifying them that they were on the right floor. Kendall exited first and Logan followed shortly behind. When they arrived at room 2J Kendall knocked lightly on the wooden door and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in" a disinterested voice muttered.

"Hey Carlos! I brought a friend. Is that okay?"

Logan blinked and sent Kendall a looking saying- _You didn't tell him I was coming?!_

Kendall shrugged, grabbed Logan by the shoulders and led him in.

The room was quite plain. White sanitary walls. Dark green tile. There was a tan couch over in the corner, big enough to fit two people. Carlos sat comfortably in his hospital bed. His arm and leg were in a cast in addition to his leg being elevated in the air. He has sporadic yellowing marks on his body, bruises that were slowly fading away. Monitors hooked up to Carlos beeped randomly.

Carlos perked up as Kendall walked Logan in. "Oh sorry I sounded so rude. I thought you were that annoying nurse. She keeps trying to give me this nasty Jell-O. I don't even like Jell-O! Now if she had tried to give me a corndog..." he trailed off as he saw Logan "Oh hey there! I've seen you around school a couple times right? You're name's Kogan right?"

"Pretty close. My name's Logan" the brunette blushed before looking down.

With Logan's head down Carlos took this as the perfect opportunity to mess with Kendall. _He's cute_. He mouthed.

Kendall shot Carlos a glare and audibly said "Shut up."

Logan looked back at Kendall in surprise. But Kendall was starring Carlos down. He then looked at the strong hands that still remained on his shoulders. After noticing this Kendall reluctantly put his arms down.

Logan spoke up "So what's it like living in a hospital Carlos? I've interned here before but I've never actually spent time in a hospital bed." He and Kendall took a seat on the couch. There was enough room for them to spread out and have their own space but they ended up knee to knee and shoulder to shoulder instead.

Carlos smirked at this. "It's pretty cool. At the press of a button I can have someone come and do whatever I ask them. A few of the nurses are hot too. That keeps me busy" he laughs "but the food here sucks!"

"And that's why I never eat here" Kendall grinned.

"No one asked for your input Kendall. I was speaking with Logan not you" he stuck his tongue out at him "how was graduation? I think I was here getting stitches that night."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It was really quick actually. I remember them going though everyone's last names and suddenly they were in the 'M's' and it was my turn to walk across the stage. I don't know, I guess I wish it had lasted a bit longer."

"I don't" Kendall added "It was so damn hot in there. I felt like I was melting."

Logan giggled at that and Kendall focused his green eyes on him smiling. They starred into each other's eyes with only a few blinks in between. A loud cough broke them apart.

"Hey!" Carlos reached behind him, grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the two, "Ya'll are here to see me, not to make google-y eyes at each other. They broke apart both blushing fiercely. "Now that's better." Carlos crossed his arms, smug with his actions. "What college are you going to Logan?"

"Just the local university. HU. I don't want to be too far away from home when my mom works so much. Someone has to watch over the house while she's gone. What about you?"

"Awesome! I'm going to Honey University too. So is Kendall. But he refuses to be my roommate. Apparently I'm too much of a neat freak." Carlos pouts.

"You're obsessed dude. There's no way I can room with you. Remember what happened at hockey camp freshman year?"

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Never!"

Logan soon found out the summer of their freshman year apparently they roomed together. Carlos ended up disposing of Kendall's lucky socks. Kendall animatedly described them like they were still in his presence. The socks were a bright yellow and had hopping frogs patterned all over them. They stopped just above his ankles.

Logan smiled as he imagined Kendall waltzing around in those socks, the happiest hockey player ever. He wished he could have seen him back then. But Logan never took hockey seriously. He played for fun and when tryouts rolled around at school he didn't bother auditioning. School work was far more important.

"You guys! I just had the best idea ever!"

"Carlos, all your ideas end badly. I suggest you cover up your ears Logan so you don't have to hear his nonsense."

"Kendall. I mean it this time. There's not even slingshots involved in this one! I was just thinking when the idea that you and Logan could room together popped into my head."

Kendall raised in eyebrow.

Logan remained silent. It's not that Logan didn't want to room with Kendall. He just felt that maybe he didn't deserve to. He didn't deserve to be happy after the way things ended with Camille. Why should he be happy when she's miserable?

After a second or two he finally spoke up. "Actually I was thinking about rooming with my girlfriend Camille." Logan was very sure that Carlos didn't know about their uneventful breakup. He hoped that Kendall didn't know either. He had been in the office when everything bad went down.

"Oh. Well sucks for you Kendall. Looks like you'll have to pick a random person. Hopefully they're not crazy. What if they have weird habits? Like blasting One Direction at two in the morning? Or maybe they'll howl at the moon? Dude! What if they have like a feet fetish and are obsessed with your toes? OR they could just kidnap you while you're sleeping" Carlos rambled.

Kendall looked mildly annoyed yet amused at his friend. Logan on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. He busted out into a fit of laughter. He slumped low in the couch and placed his hands on his stomach trying unsuccessfully to contain it.

Carlos on the other hand was not amused at their responses. "I'm serious you guys. This COULD happen." When Kendall finally joined Logan's laughter Carlos couldn't help himself from smiling. He couldn't remember the last time Kendall was that happy. He rarely saw his best friend laugh that way, hunched over, clutching his stomach for dear life and his eyes squinted shut.

* * *

The rest of the visit with the dark haired teen went well without any bumps in the road. There was never a dull moment when the three were together. Their visit was cut short however when one of the 'hot' nurses asked for Kendall and Logan to depart. She wanted Carlos to rest for a while. He was recovering pretty well but he still needed a specific number of hours to rest.

After they were dismissed by the nurse they hopped back into Kendall's car, food on their mind.

"How does In & Out Burger sound" Kendall glanced over to Logan as he stuck the keys in the ignition.

"That's fine. I'm actually excited, I've never been."

"Oh you're going to love it. Their burgers are awesome." Kendall grinned.

Kendall smiled so much today he was surprised that his face didn't hurt. _I guess being around Logan makes me really happy. _

"I'm sure I will." Logan really enjoyed spending time with Kendall today. And meeting Carlos was pretty cool as well. Today actually turned out to be nice. Then Logan remembered what he has to tell Kendall during lunch. Suddenly Logan wasn't so hungry anymore...

* * *

**Sorry guys. That could have ended so much better.**

**Lately I haven't felt very inspired. I'm unsure if it cause I'm worry about school or my friend...**

**Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate some love right now : )**


End file.
